


Imagine Us

by aeriamamaduck



Series: TES AUs [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood, Children, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Marriage, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sleep, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: A self-indulgent look into little Prince Martin Gaius's night.





	

The four-year old walked the long hallway that stretched from his room to his parents', his slippered feet shuffling softly along the carpet beneath him. He was unaware of the slight grins that appeared on the guards' faces as he passed them, looking like a fierce little soldier marching into battle.

Gaius did not bother knocking as he pushed open the door of his parents' bedroom with all his might, wincing a little as a tiny creak sounded through the hall. He stepped into the room, closing the door as carefully as he could as he searched for his parents' forms on their enormous bed.

His parents had recently decided that he was big enough to sleep on his own in the nursery, but that was easier said than done on some nights. The nursery felt so big and lonely, and he would hear strange noises that disturbed his sleep. He wanted to be brave but he felt safer in his parents' room, even if his small bed was no longer there. Maybe tomorrow night he would have better luck.

He peered at his parents in the semi-darkness, their faces illuminated by tiny orbs of light that stuck to the walls around them, dimmed so as to not disturb their sleep. His mother lay curled on her side facing him, pretty even in sleep. His father would often ask him, "Who do you think is the most beautiful woman in the world, Gaius?" 

He always knew the right answer to make his mother giggle and blush. "Mummy is!" He loved to make his mother laugh, having long ago decided that there was no better sound.

His father had an arm wrapped around his mother, his face barely visible as it pressed against the back of her neck. Besides Gaius, no one loved his mother the way Papa did. He would always tell Gaius that Mummy was the bravest person he had ever met, and a hero to many.

"She saved my life, Gaius, and gave me courage in a very dark and uncertain time."

Gaius hoped Papa would tell him another story about those days. A story told in his soft, gentle voice never failed to lull Gaius to sleep. He was determined to learn how to read as quickly as he could so that he could help his father rule Tamriel. More than anything he wanted to make his father proud of him.

Leaning on the edge of the bed, Gaius whispered sharply, "Mummy!"

His mother wrinkled her brow but it was his father who came awake first, blinking in confusion until he saw Gaius standing beside the bed. He frowned slightly and asked softly, "What on earth are you still doing awake, young man?"

"I can't sleep, Papa!" He quieted when he saw his mother's eyes opening and falling on him, another small frown appearing on her face. "Can't I stay here?" he asked plaintively.

Mummy closed her eyes with a sigh, laying her head back on her pillow. "Guy...Don't you think you're a little too old to sleep in the same bed as us?"

"No."

They both burst into laughter at his answer, but Gaius merely cocked his head in confusion. He was completely serious.

To his relief his mother lifted up her blanket, giving him a smile of defeat. "Climb in. But  _don't_ make a habit of this."

Beaming and nodding, Gaius clambered onto the bed, pressing himself close to his mother and sighing in complete comfort. His mother lightly wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his father's hand settled over the small of his back.

He was almost asleep when he heard his father ask in hushed tones, "Did you dream, Guy?"

Gaius opened his eyes. He and Papa always spoke of the dreams he had, Papa believing dreams were important. He shook his head and settled back in his mother's embrace, closing his eyes. "No."

"Good." His father gave his back a gentle stroke as he fell asleep.


End file.
